You Are My Lovi
by Celticknot14
Summary: It's another of my lullabys, only this time Lovino's all grown up Fatherly affectionate Spain, clean mouthed Romano, both human and nation names used, and enough fluff to gunk up a cotton candy machine. Please enjoy.


"You are my sunshine-"

"Shut. Up. You jack wagon." Lovino snarled. "I swear if you start singing that stupid song I'll punch you in your stupid mouth." The teen rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Antonio laughed cheerfully. "Oh~, but Lovi~!"

"But nothing! I'm sick of the song! I don't need a freaking lullaby! I'm way too old for those crappy tunes anyways." The Italian nation rolled over onto his side in bed. "Just get the heck away from me."

Spain shifted his position by his former colony's feet. "But Lovino, I like singing to you~" One of the nation's hands reached over to massage his foot through the blankets. He chuckled to himself as it was pulled away from his hand.

"Cut it out, Spain! You know I hate that!" The younger snapped.

"Ah, I still don't understand how you can not like foot rubs~" He still smiled like an idiot. It was impulsive of him to smile. It had been since… Well, a long time ago.

"I'm ticklish." He growled back at his former boss. "So just go screw off."

"I'll stop trying to tickle you to death if you let me sing to you~!" Antonio coaxed. "It helps me sleep, knowing that you won't have any nightmares~"

"On what logic do I need bed time songs!"

"Mine~" He laughed. "Please Lovino~?"

The boy gave in reluctantly. "…Fine. You can sing me one song. And then you leave me alone! I'm tired! I just want to go to bed!"

Antonio clapped his hands. "Ah, of course~! Gracias, amigo~!"

"Yeah yeah… Just get this over with…" Lovino buried his head under his pillow with a grunt. He didn't want the song. He didn't like Spain's singing. Who would? It was so musical and lilting and- totally obnoxious. Yeah. That.

Spain cleared his throat and began to sing once more. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~" He broke off in a giggle as he heard Lovino groan in mock agony. "You make me happy when skies are grey~"

Lovino shoved his head deeper under the pillows so that his curl poked out the other side of the mass. So stupid… Stupid song… Stupid Spain… Stupid…

"You'll never know, dear, how much I lo-o-ve you~, please don't take, my sun-shine away~"

Romano found himself wondering why Spain would ever consider him his 'sunshine' of all things. He wasn't cheerful. He wasn't bright in any sense of the word. He wasn't perky or any of the other crap that was normally associated with 'sunshine'. So why would Antonio consider him that? He quickly shoved off his thoughts. It was just part of the song. He wasn't really any one's anything.

"The other night, dear, while I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms~ When I awoke dear, I was mista-a-ken ~ So I hung, my head, and cried~"

Lovino frowned. Spain crying? Yikes… Depressing thought… It… Kinda reminded him of the times when Antonio had been off at sea when Romano was still a chibi. He'd always get so scared and lonely at night… One of the others living in the home would have to come and try to hush him to sleep. He felt his eyes closing slowly. It was nice that Antonio was always here now, he decided. He didn't have as many nightma- Okay. Sappy thought were not okay!

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~ You make me happy, when skies are grey~ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you~ So please don't take, my sun-shine away~"

Like anybody'd be interested in taking him anywhere anyway. …The exception to that was France. And maybe Turkey. Anyways. Listening to the beau- horrible singing again now.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~ You make me happy, when skies are grey~ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you~ So please don't take, my sun-shine away~"

As Spain sang the last verse of the song Lovino's breathing settled down into the easy rhythm of sleep; soft, steady, even. He smiled to himself and stood up. Lovino was so adorable when he slept… He leaned back over his former colony and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "Buenas noches, mi luz de sol… Sleep well…"


End file.
